Bender's Revenge
by magnificent7
Summary: Sequel to Missy. Bender is back and wants revenge.   Dean is being held against his will in an insane asylum.   AUAngstHurt!Dean, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my sequel to "Missy". Thanks to my friend/Beta Reader Sheila for her help.

Bender's Revenge

Chapter 1

A few months have passed since Dean's ordeal with Bender.

Dean was outside at school playing basketball with his friends. He had recovered completely from his ordeal with Bender and hardly had any problems from it other than nightmares he has at times. He was waiting for Sam and decided to shoot some hoops with his friends. A few other students were sitting in the bleachers watching them play. It was a very intense game. They were coming to the last inning of the game and Dean was about ready to win. Suddenly Dean turned because he heard a noise. He saw someone approaching him. At first he didn't recognize the man that was coming toward him but then he did and it scared him to death.

He shook his head."NO!" he screamed backing up. "It can't be you! It just can't be!" Dean stared at the man in shock. It was Bender. He was back and he wanted revenge. Dean tried to run, but before he could, Bender ran up to him and grabbed his arm forciblly. Dean began to struggle and yelled for him to let him go.

"Get away from me!" Dean yelled. "I don't want you to touch me!" He tried to get away but Bender was to strong and he couldn't.

Bender grinned wickedly and pulled out a taser gun. He fired it and it hit Dean dead center. He jolted. The taser sending electricity through Dean's system. He hit the ground jerking. He screamed and writhed in pain. Of all the things that Bender had put him through, nothing compared to the feeling that the taser caused.

Bender stared down at him. Dean struggled to catch his breath. Bender told him repeatedly to get up but he hurt to bad that he could hardly move. He tried to get up but was unable to and remained on the ground. Bender got pissed and shot him once again with the taser. Dean cried out, the pain was intense. He felt like his insides have been fried. All the while, he thought that this can not be happening again. The second shot hit Dean in the chest and he began breathing heavily.

Some of Dean's friends were there. One of them was named Larry. Him and some others begged Bender to stop hurting Dean but Bender wouldn't listen. Bender screamed at the crowd that was now beginning to form, to bet back or he would use the taser on them. They stayed back but continued to beg the man to stop hurting their friend. The crowd stared. They could not believe what was happening. They had never seen such a vile act displayed and it scared them all that this could happen.

They glared at the man standing before him and he just gloated at them. He walked up to Dean and looked down at him. Dean was dazed and could hardly move. He tried to get away but he just didn't have the strength. Bender glared down at him. "You can not get away from me boy. You can try but you won't make it far." He grinned evilly and kicked Dean in the side of the head. Bender's boots had a tip on the end of the toe, that cut open Dean's head when he kicked him. His head started to bleed and Dean knew he was in trouble. The blow was hard and Dean lapsed into unconsciousness.

Bender grinned sadistically. He reached down and jerked Dean up throwing him over his shoulder, fireman's style. He walked over to his truck and threw Dean into the back. He tied his hands and feet. He was pretty sure that Dean wouldn't be able to escape but this was a little precaution just in case. The students stared after the hillbilly totally stunned. Bender jumped in the cab and drove away with Dean in the back.

They drove for awhile and finally reached their destination. Bender jumped out of the truck and made his way to the back. He untied Dean and took a hold of him. He carried him inside. He made his way over to the information desk and laid Dean down in a chair. Dean was still unconscious as Bender went to check him in. The place was the North Hampton State Hospital. It was an asylum for mentally disturbed patients. It had a wall around it and it looked dark and dank.

Bender acted like a concerned parent. He acted like he was really concerned and passed Dean off as his son.

"This is my son." Bender looked down at the unconscious young man before him. "His name is Dean Bender and he needs help. He needs to be checked in."

"Certainly," said the nurse as she looked from Bender to Dean and back again. "I'm going to need some information." Bender nodded and the nurse asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He tried to kill himself. He's tried to kill him self more than once. I was lucky. I stopped him in time. He needs help. He needs to be put away.

"Of course," said the nurse. "I'll get him checked into the computer." Bender nodded again and two orderlies came and grabbed Dean taking him away. "

He acted like the concerned loving father.

"My son. He'll be alright won't he?"

"We'll do everything we can for him sir. We promise. You've come to the right place. We'll take care of him. I will tell you this. If he is psychotic, we may have to put him in restraints. Our main priority is to make sure that he does not try anything like that again."

"That's fine. Anything to protect him and to make sure that he doesn't do anything like that again."

"We'll make sure of that sir, even if we have to put him in solitary confinement."

"Do what you have to do. Just so you'll know, I'll be back from time to time to check on him. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No not at all," said the nurse.

"Oh and one more thing." Bender turned to look around the room. "He may claim that he's not really my son. If he does, don't believe him. You can't beleive a word he says. The boy lies. I don't think he can help himself."

"Thank you sir. We don't like liars around here."

They finally finished the admission and Dean was all checked in. As Bender left he thought.

"This was just to good to be true." He was literally beaming. John Winchester would never see his son again.

TBC

A/N: I will be very busy but let me know if I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2:Demerits

Chapter 2

Sam looked around all over the place for Dean. He was suppose to meet him at the basketball courts after school and was worried because he wasn't there. Sam saw a crowd of kids and rushed over to them. He was frantically trying to find out information on his brother. He had a feeling that something was wrong, but didn't know what.

"Dean! Dean!" he yelled. Dean's friend Larry heard Sam's screams and yelled, waving his hand. Sam walked over.

"Larry what in the heck is going on? Where's Dean? I was supposed to meet him but he's not here.

"It was awful Sam. Dean was attacked and kidnapped by some weird hillbilly." Sam looked at Larry, stunned. "Did you say a hillbilly?"

"Yeah. He was a hillbilly who attacked Dean." He looked quizzically at Sam.

"Oh God" said Sam. "It couldn't be him. It couldn't be Bender. Larry, could you come with me and tell my father what happened to Dean?"

"Yes, I'll tell him everything. Come on. Let's go."

Meanwhile, John and Bobby were waiting for Sam and Dean. They had no idea what was going on. The nightmare was just beginning. "Where the hell are those two?" John looked at Bobby. He was worried. Something told him that they were in trouble. "It's getting late."

Bobby was about to say something when Sam and Larry burst through the door. "Sam," yelled John, "Where the hell have you been? Where is Dean?"

"Dad, Larry saw the whole thing. Dean was kidnapped." John and Bobby looked at each other. "Larry," said John fearfully. "Tell me everything." As Larry spoke, John and Bobby listened intently.

Sam looked at his father. He had tears in his eyes. "It was Bender who attacked and kidnapped Dean."

John looked at his son, shocked as heard Sam say that name. Anger lingered in his cold, sad eyes. He stumbled backwards in horror. He was emotionally distraught with worry for his eldest but he tried to get a hold of himself. Bobby touched John's shoulder. John just stared at him.

"Dad are you alright," Sam was getting worried about his dad.

"No Sam, I'm not." He took a hold of Sam's hand and looked at his son, and then at Bobby.

"This ends now. I'm ending it." John had a very determined expression on his face. "We'll get Dean back. I don't care how. Whatever it takes, we'll get him back."

Meanwhile, the two orderlies took Dean to the ward. They gave him is own private room. He was still unconscious but he was slowly coming around. He had a really nasty looking gash on his forehead and it throbbed painfully. Bender kicked him hard and he was dizzy. He started to get up but straps were holding him down.

Dean wondered what had happened. He then looked to the wall. It had a plaque that had North Hampton State Hospital on it with a picture of what the place looked like.

"What's going on," he said angrily. He tried to get free, but couldn't. The leather straps holding him were too tight. Both his ankles and wrists were strapped down to the bed, and there was also one across his chest. Dean started to yell. The two orderlies just ignored him.

Finally, when Dean wouldn't shut up, Mr. Rafferty came inside the room. He was the head person in charge. He looked Dean over good and said, "You better shut up young man. You're disturbing the other patients.

"Go to hell," yelled Dean fearfully, trying to be brave. "Look, I don't know what's going on here. The man who brought me in here, kidnapped me. He used a taser gun on me." He was sore. He tried to get more comfortable. "Please, I need to see a nurse."

"You don't need to see anybody," said Mr. Rafferty. "Mr. Bender told the nurse that checked you in, that you lie a lot. We're not supposed to listen to a word you say Dean Bender.

"Dean Bender?" said Dean? He was shocked. "My name is not Dean Bender. It's Dean Winchester. My father's name is John Winchester."

"That's three demerits for lying," Mr. Rafferty was beginning to get annoyed with Dean. "A word of advice young man. We do not like liars here." He looked toward the two orderlies. "You can undo the straps." The two orderlies looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's alright. If he causes any trouble, you know what to do."

The orderlies obeyed and took off the straps. They left, leaving Dean alone, and locked the door behind them. "Shit," he thought. "I just can't believe this!"

He got up from the bed slowly. He ached all over, but he walked towards the door. He was angry. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled and kicked at the door. It was locked. He regretted the kick because he started to feel dizzy.

Mr. Rafferty heard the commotion that Dean was causing and unlocked the door, opening it back up. He pointed his finger. "That's five more demerits for you. If you keep this up, you will be solitary confinement, and believe me, you don't want that. It's not a nice place to be."

Dean had a bad headache. Mr. Rafferty left, locking the door, and Dean made his way back over toward the bed. He made it alright, but he felt like he was going to pass out. "Dad, where are you? Please help me." He drifted off into darkness.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3:The Plan

Chapter 3

Dean was lying in bed with his eyes closed. He was awake but he heard the door to his room open and pretended to be asleep. A girl came inside and walked over to his bed. She was thin with brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little shorter than Dean but about the same age. She wanted to see him. She shook him to wake him up.

"Hi," she said.

"What the heck are you doing in here," Dean replied.

"I saw you when you were being checked in. I just thought I'd say hi." Dean was about to answer the girl but Mr. Rafferty came in, not looking too happy with him. He glared at the both of them. "Having a girl in your room is against the rules. That is not allowed in here."

Tina was scared and looked to Mr. Rafferty through her bangs making her appear younger than she was. She was afraid of what was about to happen so she lied.

"He brought me in here. I didn't want to come in." She looked scared as she spoke.

Dean's eyes widened. "What! She's lying to you! She came in here to see me!" Mr. Rafferty looked at Tina who was shaking her head emphatically.

"Lying," Mr. Rafferty said, "is going to cause you to get more demerits. You need to get your act together Dean. I'm fed up with your lies. You need to straighten up or else." He walked over to the bed. Dean had got up and was sitting on the side.

"I'm taking you to the psychotherapy discussion group. "It helps people with their problems."

"I don't need any help. The only problem I got is you not believing me. I'm not even supposed to be here. I already told you that I was kidnapped. My name is not Bender. It's Winchester. My dad's name is John and my brother is Sam. I want out of here and I want out of here now!"

Mr. Rafferty glared at Dean. He was tired of listening to his lies. "That's enough! I don't want to here any more! There's no way you're getting out of here Dean now get up!"

Dean did as he was told and got to his feet. Mr. Rafferty took him by the arm and forcibly took him to the group. Tina followed behind them. When they got there, Dean saw a whole group of other kids his age. Dr. Henderson was talking and looked up when Mr. Rafferty brought Dean in. Tina went to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Hello, there Dean. Glad you could join us."

"I didn't come here on my own," said Dean. "I don't belong here."

As Tina sat down, she began twirling her hair with her fingers.

"I don't know," she said smiling. "The new person doesn't look like he has any problems to me."

"Well Dean," said Dr. Henderson. "Why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Why," asked Dean, pointing at Mr. Rafferty. "He thinks I'm lying all the time. If I say anything, he'll just give me more demerits for acting out. You guys are the biggest liars of all."

"You're manipulating the group Dean. Let someone else talk." Dean just glared at the man and getting aggravated. "Kiss my ass! I'm tired of this crap!" He tried to run out the door. He almost made it but he saw an orderly lunging at him.

"Oh great! Yeah this is fair!" he said sarcastically as he began to try to get away. "The minute I start talking, you sick Herman Munster on me."

The orderly grabbed Dean from behind. He began to struggle, to try to get out of the man's grasp. Mr. Rafferty handed the orderly a cloth that was saturated with chloroform on it. He held the cloth tightly over Dean's nose and mouth. Dean fought like mad to escape but it was no use. The orderly was too big and soon, the chloroform saturated cloth started to do it's job. Dean suddenly got very sleepy and finally after just a few minutes, he lost consciousness. He went limp in the orderly's arms.

Mr. Rafferty grinned and motioned for the orderly to follow him. He was angry at Dean and was fed up. He was tired of his lies. His mind was made up and he wasn't about to change it. Dean was a troublemaker and he knew what to do about troublemakers. The orderly dragged Dean to solitary confinement.

Bender was driving toward the insane Asylum where he had placed Dean against his will. He was coming from the local bar where he'd been staying. He needed to check up on Dean and make sure that they kept him where he put him.

He had with him an old suitcase. He was planning on telling them that it was some of Dean's extra clothing that he needed.

He had a broad smile on his face because of what he really had inside. Bender was thinking of his family. They were all gone now. He thought to himself, that after he was through with Dean, John Winchester would regret ever messing with his family.

He drove faster. He was anxious to reach his destination. He was hell bent on getting there early to see Dean.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Checking Out

Benders Revenge

Chapter 4

Bobby, John and Sam had sopped off at a diner. They were exhausted but wasn't about to let that stop them from finding Dean. The only reason they stopped to start with was to get Sam something to eat. He had not eaten a bite since Dean was kidnapped and John and Bobby was beginning to get worried about him too.

"Now Sam," said John. "You need to eat something.

"Your dad is right Sam. You're going to get sick if you don't. Dean would not want you to stop eating.

"No Bobby. He wouldn't. He would want us to him instead of sitting here doing nothing. We need to find him. He needs us to find him." Sam was almost in tears. He jumped up, ran over to the counter and sat down. John, worrying got up and was about to go over to talk to him.

"Leave him alone John," said Bobby. "He just needs to be by himself right now. He'll be ok. Don't worry. He's young, but he's strong. He's just worried."

"I am too," said John and sit back down, leaving Sam alone. "I swear Bobby, if we don't find Dean soon….." He let his words trail off.

"We'll find him John. We won't rest until we do." John nodded becoming quiet. He looked over to the counter at Sam. He was staring at a picture that he had with him. It was of Sam and Dean together.

The nurse from the insane Asylum was on her way to work when she decided that she needed some coffee. She had not slept much the night before and needed a pick me up. She walked into the diner and noticed that Sam was sitting at the counter in tears.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"No one can help me lady."

"I'd like to try." She glanced at the picture that Sam was holding. "Is that your brother?" Sam nodded.

"May I look at it?"

"Sure," said Sam and handed it over. The nurse took it and looked at the picture more closely. "I know this boy. His name is Dean. Dean Bender." Sam looked up at her shocked beyond belief.

"What?" he asked her excitedly. "How? How do you know him? His name is not Dean Bender. His name is Dean Winchester. He was kidnapped. Bender is the name of the guy who kidnapped him.

"He was kidnapped?" The nurse couldn't believe it. She remembered that he had actually tried to tell them that he was grabbed, but they hadn't believed him. "Oh my God," she said very upset.

"Yes, he was kidnapped. Please lady, just tell me where my brother is."

She looked down at the little boy and shook her head, not really believing that this had happened. "He was admitted as a patient where I work at North Hampton State Hospital."

"An insane Asylum! That's just crazy! Dean don't belong there." She continued to look a the little boy in disbelief. "His father told me that the tried to kill himself and he needed to be put away."

"What?" said Sam getting more and more agitated. "He has never tried to kill himself. That man that says he is is father has tried to kill him before and he will again. We have to find him!"

Boddy and John saw that Sam was talking to a woman and that he was getting more and more upset as the conversation continued. They were curious and walked over toward him. "That is not his father lady. Sam looked as John and Bobby came over. He pointed at John. "He is his real father. John Winchester. Dad, Bobby," Sam yelled. "This woman knows where Dean is!"

John and Bobby both looked at her at the same time. John spoke up first. "Where is he? Where is my son? Is he ok?" The woman told John that a Mr. Bender had just had his son committed John's eyes went dark and dangerous. He was more than furious. He was totally outraged.

"That son of a bitch! If I ever see Bender again, I swear to God, I will kill him!"

"Take it easy John," said Bobby. "Ma'am, how far is this hospital?"

"Not very far," she said. "You can just follow me. It's just a few minutes away."

"We'll be right behind you," said John. "Nothing had better happen to my son!"

"The last I heard, he was being taken to solitary confinement." John's heart stopped beating when he heard her say that. "If anything happens to my son……"

"Dad please," begged Sam. He was anxious to get going. "Let's just go get Dean."

"You can count on that Sammy," John said heartingly. "We know where he is. We'll get Dean back."

The orderly dragged Dean inside the cell. He shackled both of his ankles to the floor. He was still unconscious. The cell was very dark and cold and all Dean had on was a tshirt and bluejeans, and no shoes or socks. It was a small hole that could only fit about 2 people in it. The orderly just left, leaving Dean all alone. He locked the door and went out another door, locking it also.

Dean was beginning to come around. He blinked his eyes, wondering if he was blind, because it was so dark, but finally he realized he wasn't and remembered where he was. He felt a pressure on his legs and looked down, noticing that his ankles had been shackled to the floor of the cell. He was freezing to death.

The cramped position that Dean was in, and the tight shackles, caused his feet and ankles to swell. He sat in a cramped and very painful position, the shackles cut into his skin that was already infected. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

Bender arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. He was at the front desk talking to another nurse. "I have a few extra clothes for my son. Is it alright if I see him?"

"You can see him, but at the moment he's in solitary confinement." Bender was ecstatic to hear that. "That's good," he said. "I really do need to see him though."

The nurse nodded and an orderly took him to see Dean. As they came to the cell that held Dean, the orderly opened up the door. Bender eagerly went in and the orderly left.

Dean was very surprised to see him. He was terrified. Bender just stood there, not saying a word. They both just stared at each other for a few minutes, then Bender finally spoke.

"It's going to do my heart good to know that you won't be around for much longer."

"What do you mean by that," asked Dean, a little worried, then he became sarcastic. "What heart? You don't have a heart!" Bender exploded, and lifted Dean roughly from the floor. He hit him in the face, knocking him down and then roughly jerked him to his feet once again.

Dean started having a panic attack. His heart began to beat rapidly. He began to sweat profusely and he couldn't catch his breath. He was shaking all over and knew that this was not good. He became lightheaded and felt like he was going to be sick. The room swirled around him but Bender didn't care in the least.

"I've got plans for you boy. I'm going to be checking you out of here soon." He grabbed Dean roughly and lifted him up. He had a firm grip in him. He yelled repeated at Dean who was trembling. "I'm going to make sure you're daddy never see's you again." Bender was determined and said, "I'll make sure of that."

He opened the suitcase that he had brought in with him, and took out a bottle of water for Dean to drink. He had drugged it. "You need to drink it all. All of it," he said forcefully.

Dean refused to drink it. He knew it was drugged and that was the only reason Bender was giving it to him to start with. "I'm not drinking that! I won't! Just leave me alone!"

Bender put the bottle right in his face getting irritated. "If you don't drink it, I will kill your daddy and little brother." Dean didn't have a choice. He had to do what he was told. He grimaced and drank it down. It was horrible. Even the smell was awful. He began to wretch violently as his stomach turned over. He became queasy and vomited all over Bender's shoes.

This angered the old man and he glared. Suddenly Dean became very drowsy and toppled over. Bender caught him as he passed out and laid him on the floor. He got out his handkerchief and cleaned off his shoe. "You little son of a bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

After he'd cleaned off his shoe, he went to the cell door and buzzed for the orderly. The same one that had let him in, came to let him out. Bender went to the front desk and talked to the nurse. "I want to get my son checked out."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Missed

A/N: I'd like to thank my friend Sheila for her help. And also thanks for those who

reviewed.

Bender's Revenge

Chapter 5

"Let me get this straight. You want your son released?" The nurse wondered why.

"Yeah that's right," Bender grinned a toothy grin that looked more like a sneer.

"I'm sorry sir, but that is impossible. He can not be released once he's in Solitary Confinement."

"How long will he be there," he asked.

"He has a couple of more days to go." Bender scowled at the nurse. He was determined to get the kid out of there. He did the only thing he knew to do. He pulled a gun out of the suitcase and pointed it at the nurse.

"I need my son released now." There was a patient walking by named Tina. Bender grabbed her and pointed the gun at her head. Tina had never been so scared before in her life. "Bring my son to me now, or I will kill her."

The nurse was very frightened. She paged for an orderly. He came right away and saw the situation. The nurse told him to bring Dean from solitary confinement. He left hurriedly to do the crazy man's bidding.

A couple of minutes later, he came back, carrying Dean in his arms. Bender let Tina go and she ran off. He took Dean from the orderly, lifted him up, and slung him across his shoulder. Bender was now pointing the gun at the orderly.

"We're getting out of here. Just forget that you ever heard of us before." He escaped through the doors. Dean was still unconscious.

A few minutes later, he left the Asylum.

John, Bobby and Sam, along with the nurse they'd met in the diner, arrived a short time later. The nurse looked toward John as she entered the building. John, Bobby and Sam followed close behind.

"I'll let Mr. Rafferty know right away what happened. He's the main person in charge." They walked to the front desk. Mr. Rafferty was already there. "Mr. Rafferty," the nurse said anxiously. She had seen the look on his face. "What happened? What is it?"

"That boy, Dean Bender. His father just came and wanted him released. He held one of the patients at gunpoint."

John was shocked. That boy, Dean, is my son, not Bender's," yelled John and grabbed Rafferty around the throat in a death grip. The man began to gag as he started choking.

"John," Bobby said a little louder than he should. "Just calm down. This won't help Dean any." He turned back to the nurse. "How long ago did they leave?"

The other nurse was still very upset. "They just left about 10 minutes ago."

"If anything happens to my son, I'm going to sue this hospital for everything you've got," said John threateningly.

Mr. Rafferty cleared his throat. "Listen sir. "This is not our fault. We'll do everything we can to help you find your son."

"You better pray that he's ok." John angrily slammed his fist on the desk. He shrugged.

"Come on John. Let's go. We still need to find Dean." Bobby looked over at Sam who was very quiet. John looked too and shook his head. He walked over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Sam. We just missed Dean by a lousy 10 minutes."

"Don't worry dad, we'll find him. I know we will."

Bender had found a place hidden off a dirt road where he could take Dean so that he could keep him a little longer and do all kinds of nasty little things to him. It turned out to be the perfect place. The small abandoned, forlorn, decrepit shack was in a secluded part of the woods. In it was a wooden stove in the middle of the floor. Dean was still in the truck and Bender went to bring him in the shack.

He brought Dean in and tied the rope around his waist to a chair. He woke up, moaning. He was still feeling sick from the drugged water. He opened his eyes and looked around. He turned at a noise and his eyes got wide as he saw Bender over by the stove fooling with something. "Oh crap," he thought and looked at his hands who Bender had tied to the arms of the chair he was sitting in, palms up. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all.

Bender turned. Dean saw what he had in his hands and began to shake his head, the movement making him even sicker. Bender had a fire poker in his hand. The tip was red hot and it was headed in his direction. He grinned sadistically as he touched the poker to his right wrist. Dean screamed out in agony. He couldn't feel anything but pain. There was nothing left but pain.

His wrist were already red and swollen from the raging infection caused by the leather straps that they forced him in at the Asylum. He could barely comprehend what was going on, but he yelled anyway. "You son of a bitch!"

Bender wasn't through. Dean endured more pain as Bender, placed the poker to his left wrist, which was also infected. He screamed again in pain and agony as Bender held the hot poker on his wrist longer than the first time. The pain was excruciating. Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Please!" he said. "God it hurts like freaking hell!"

Bender grabbed Dean's head, holding it in place. "You don't know the meaning of the word pain, yet boy. This is only the beginning." He looked at Dean coldly. "I'm going to have the pleasure of killing you before the day is through."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

The trio started to leave but Mr. Rafferty yelled. "Wait!" He really wanted to help them locate Dean. He felt terrible for not believing Dean when he was telling the truth the whole time.

"Ah, Mr. Winchester, you're more than welcome to use the hospital helicopter if you'd like. We can do a search and rescue mission. I'm a pilot. I can take you up in the helicopter myself. We can do a search of the whole area." John looked at Mr. Rafferty as if trying to decide.

"John," said Bobby. "I think that's the best thing to do."

"You're right Bobby." John looked toward Sam. "Sam, I need you to stay here with Bobby." Sam became very upset. He didn't want to stay behind. He had to find Dean. It was the only thing he could think of. "Dad, no. I'm going with you. Dean will want to see me first. You know he will." John knew that Sam was right but he didn't want to place his other son in harms way.

"You can't son. You have to stay here this time. I promise I will come back with Dean. It's only a matter of time now before we find him. It won't be long now. I promise. We'll find him Sammy and we will be back soon." John hugged Sam and left with Mr. Rafferty.

Bender untied Dean from the chair and jerked him to his feet. He forced him to take his T-shirt off and turn toward the wall. He was going to whip Dean with a chain whip. It was a mid evil torture device that had been used for generations.

The suitcase was on the floor near Bender. He opened it and pulled out the chain whip. "I was going to use this on you back at the Asylum," he said evilly, "but I wanted to take you away from there instead. We can't have people getting to close now can we?"

Dean didn't answer. He just stood facing the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about what was coming. The chain consisted of several metal rods which was joined end to end by rings to form a flexible chain. It also had a handle on one end and a metal dart. He grabbed the two ends together and the whipping began immediately.

He viscously struck Dean with the chain, over and over again, one, two, three times. Dean buried his head into his forearm. He gritted his teeth and tried concentrating on not breaking down.

The blows kept coming fast, four, five, six times. Soon the pain was almost unbearable. Dean thought that his back was going to break. It was apparent that Bender was not going to stop until he heard Dean scream.

Bender was taunting Dean. "I'm not going to stop until I hear you scream." Dean was shaking uncontrollably but Bender wouldn't let up. He kept on hitting him, not letting up. Seven, eight, nine more times. Dean was in a tremendous amount of pain but still refused to cry out. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Dean was about ready to pass out, the pain growing and growing to the point that he couldn't hardly stand it. His back looked like it had been shredded, then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped, for now.

Bender decided he needed a rest but wasn't finished with Dean just yet.

Dean could hardly stand up. He staggered under the pain and Bender grabbed him, taking him over to a rocking chair. There was a throw rug by it. He pulled the rug up, and Dean noted a trap door beneath it that leaded to a very small cellar.

He stuffed a rag in Dean's mouth. It was grimy and dirty and it made him gag. He took a handkerchief and tied it around his mouth to hold the rag in place. He tied his hands behind him and forced him down into the cellar. There wasn't much room for Dean to even move. It was pitch black, cold and damp. Bender closed the cellar door, locking him inside. He took the throw rug and laid it back over the door and placed the rocking chair on the rug. Anyone looking would never think there was a room underneath the floor.

The space was too small and Dean could hardly fit down there. He was trapped, all along and in total darkness.

The rescue mission got underway. John and Mr. Rafferty had taken off in the helicopter. There was a lot of ground to cover. They made a loop around the area. John never wanted to give up any hope in finding Dean. They kept on searching. There was finally a breakthrough in the search when John saw a shack in a wooded area. They landed and continued on foot.

They got almost to the shack. "Wait here," John told Mr. Rafferty. "I'll check it out." Rafferty nodded and stayed in the woods.

John made his way to the shack. He looked it over good. He was bound and determined to find Dean. He made a promise to Sam. He kicked down the door and stormed through. He looked around for Dean.

The first thing he saw was Bender, lying on the couch. He had woke up when John kicked down the door. He was very surprised to see John. He went for his gun, which was on the table near the couch, but John grabbed him first and also got the gun. He kicked the bastard again and again.

He was on a rampage. He wanted to kill Bender. He pushed him to the floor and pinned him there. "Where is Dean? What the hell have you done to him?"

Bender just grinned. "If you kill me you'll never find out, now will you?"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. Tell me where Dean is," he said threateningly. He pointed the gun right at Bender's head but Bender was not about to tell John where he had Dean. "Before I kill you right here and now, I want to know one thing. Just tell me why you always hurt my son?"

He stared at John then cackled and laughed cruelly. "Because it's fun," he said simply. He continued to laugh and gloat. John looked at him, horrified and fired the gun. He shot him three times in the head and felt relieved that Bender was finally dead.

He would never be able to hurt Dean again. He had only hoped that he would have told him where Dean was. He looked around the shack for any signs of his son, but couldn't find anything, then he screamed, "DEAN!!!" at the top of his lungs. With desperation in his voice, he yelled, "Please son, answer me!" But there was no sound to be heard.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Found

A/N: Sorry, for the wait. This is the last chapter. I really hope everyone likes it.

I'd like to thank my Beta Sheila for her help and thanks everyone who reviewed.

Bender's Revenge

Chapter 7

John was scared to death. He had killed Bender before he found out where Dean was and now he was afraid that he wouldn't find him. He yelled Dean's name out but there was no answer. Defeated, he sat down. He was overwhelmed with grief. He held his head in his hand and let the tears come.

"DEAN! You've got to answer me son. Please, just give me a sign. Anything." He listened but didn't hear anything and he was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to see his son again.

Dean was very weak, and he was shivering with cold or fever. He wasn't sure which. He heard his dad yell out his name. But he couldn't answer him because of the gag. He was desperate to contact him. He could hardly move, but he started kicking at the door. He was so tired that he could only kick it lightly and he hoped to God his dad heard him. After a few minutes, when it didn't seem to be working, he became frantic. If his dad didn't hear him, he'd never get out of that cellar. Gathering himself, with all the strength he had left, he kicked harder. It took a lot out of him and he was exhausted. He fell back down to the floor and hoped beyond hope that his dad heard him. If he hadn't, Dean's goose was cooked.

John looked up because he finally heard something, some type of noise. "What was it? Was it Dean?" He looked all around wondering where it had come from. He heard it again and then nothing. He gazed down at the rug. Frantically, he moved the rocking chair, then grabbed the rug, tossing it aside. There underneath was a door that led down to a cellar and suddenly, he knew where his son was. He opened up the trap door. Dean looked up when he saw his dad and relief flooded him.

"DEAN," yelled John. He saw the gag and took it off. When he saw the grimy rag, stuffed inside Dean's mouth, he was disgusted. He took it out and threw it on the floor. When the rag was removed, Dean started to cough violently. He was shaking so hard his teeth was chattering. He looked up into his dad's face and tears came to his eyes.

"Dad," he barely whispered. "You found me." He was so weak he could hardly get the words out. "You found me."

"Oh God," said John and gently rolled Dean over on his side. He untied his hands and rolled him back on his back. He picked Dean up in his arms and held him close. "Dean. Easy son. I've got you. I've got you. You're going to be ok." John felt Dean's forehead. "Son, you're burning up." His forehead felt like it was on fire. Dean was burning up with fever and he was drenched in sweat. Even though he was freezing, his fever was raging.

"Dad, Sam...Sammy, ok?"

"He's fine son. He's with Bobby." Dean tried to nod but it hurt. He tried to smile, but suddenly went limp and drifted off into unconsciousness in his father's arms.

"My God. Dean." John touched his forehead again. The fever was getting worse. He stood up slowly with Dean in his arms and held onto him as gently as he could. He couldn't get over how frail his son looked.

He looked over at Bender's body and rage flooded through him. He didn't have time for that now. Bender was dead and Dean needed help and quick. John walked right by Bender's body and didn't look back. He no longer wanted to see the psycho hillbilly. He walked through the doorway which he had kicked in before. Outside, Mr. Rafferty saw John coming, carrying Dean and ran over to help him. They made it to the helicopter and hopped inside.

Mr. Rafferty helped John get Dean situated. He strapped him in and gave John the thumbs up sign. He went to the controls and sent the helicopter rising into the air. John never looked back. Mr. Rafferty grabbed the radio and called the hospital, letting them know that they were on their way back with Dean and they should get things ready.

They made it back to the Asylum safely. He landed the helicopter and took the walkie talkie in his hand to inform the staff that they were there. The medical team was already on stand by. John, holding Dean, rushed inside. Bobby and Sam were waiting by the doors. "John," Bobby said nervously, as he looked at Dean. "How is he?" 

John looked at his youngest son but all Sam's attention was on his big brother. He saw that Dean looked to be in very grave condition. At first he thought that Dean was dead and he felt like throwing up. "Bobby, Sam, he's still alive but he's just barely hanging on." The medical team took him from John's arms and put him on a gurney and rushed him to the Asylum's ER. John continued to watch Sam, and after Dean disappeared through the double doors, John put his arm around Sam.

"Listen to me son," said John. "It doesn't look good for Dean right now because he's very frail." He squeezed Sam's shoulders, causing Sam to look up at him. He still had tears in his eyes and John's heart broke for the second time. "Dean is frail, but he's also young and strong. He's a fighter and we're just going to believe that he's going to be ok."

Sam didn't say a word. He prayed silently that Dean would be ok.

Back in the ER, the doctors looked at the lacerations on Dean's back. They were bleeding, but not very much, considering all that he had to endure, and all the suffering that he'd been through, no question about it but the bleeding wasn't that bad, at least not on his back. What the doctors were worried about were the lacerations on his wrists. They were both bleeding from where the ropes had cut into them and they were infected. They were red and inflamed and the doctors knew that was where the infection was coming from and why he had such a high fever. They were afraid that he was going to get septic before they could fight the infection and if that happened, Dean would die. They started him on some fluids because he was dehydrated. They also started him on some oxygen, because his breathing was very ragged. Since his fever was so high, they had to get it down because that would cause all kind of problems all by its self, so they placed ice packs under his arms and placed a cooling blanket on him also. They did all they could do.All they could do now was wait.

There was a couple of area's on his back that would not stop the bleeding so the nurse applied pressure. The IV antibiotics came up from pharmacy and they immediately started Dean on that. A short time later the places that were bleeding had stopped. Now they had to get the fever down and hope it wasn't to late. The doctor applied antiseptic ointment to all his abrasions and lacerations because he didn't want the swelling to get worse. The nurse covered the lacerations with sterile gauze and taped it down. She bandaged both his back and wrists according to what the doctor ordered and started him on the second round of antibiotics.

Dean's fever rose to 107 degrees and the doctors became even more concerned. It didn't look like the antibiotics were working. Through all this, Dean remained unconscious. After about and hour they checked him again. The fever wasn't getting any better, but took a turn for the worse instead, so they repacked him in ice once again and placed another cooling blanket on him to help.

Dean slowly regained consciousness and he was freezing to death. His whole body was shaking and his teeth chattering. He was very confused and somewhat disoriented. He thought the medical team was trying to hurt him. "Please! Please stop! Don't hurt me!" He thought he was still back in the shack with Bender. They couldn't calm him down, so the nurse walked out into the waiting room to let John know that Dean had regained consciousness. She motioned for him to come into the ER. When John entered, Dean was sitting up in the bed and he was short of breath, almost hyperventilating. The doctor couldn't calm him down. John ran up to him and began talking softly to his son to get him to calm down.

Dean was cold and clammy from the ice. He began to cough so much that he was gagging and wheezing, unable to catch his breath but finally he heard his dad's voice and began to calm down. After a few more minutes, Dean was breathing easier and the nurse checked his Oxygen saturation. It was not good, so the doctor ordered the O2 to be increased to 5lpm. 20 minutes later, she checked it again and there was marked improvement. Dean was breathing easier and the antibiotics and fluids finally began to work. Dean's temperature broke. They removed the ice packs and the cooling blanket covered him up so that he could get warm and took him to his old room.

John stayed with Dean the whole time. He was very thankful to the doctors and the nurses and he knew that his son was going to be ok. It had been close but Dean had pulled through. The nurse came in and gave Dean a shot of demerol and phenergan for the pain. He had fallen asleep but now he was beginning to come too once again. He looked at his dad and smiled because John was smiling at him.

"Hey there," said John, "How are you doing?"

"I'm better dad," Dean said weakly. "Where's Sam? Where is Sammy?" He was getting nervous.

"He's here Dean. He's right here. Right outside the door. Hold on and I'll go get him." Dean nodded and tried to relax. John opened the door and told Bobby and Sam that Dean was awake. They entered the room. Sam saw Dean and ran over to him. "Dean!" he yelled and gave him a fierce hug. Dean winced but hugged him back. Sam asked his dad if Dean was going to be ok.

"He's going to be fine son. He's going to be just fine." Sam smiled and hugged his brother again.

"You don't know how much I missed you Sammy," said Dean.

"Same here, big brother." Sam held Dean's hand. Bobby smiled as he witnessed the Winchester renunion. "The same goes for me kiddo." Bobby hugged him careful not to hurt him and then he wiped a tear from his eye. There was a knock at the door and Mr. Rafferty came inside and walked toward Dean's bed. Dean looked away from him. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to talk to him. John glanced at Mr. Rafferty and then at Dean.

"Dean, son. He saved your life. Give him a chance. He did help me find you." Dean still refused to look at Mr. Rafferty, who shook his head sorrowfully. "Look Dean, I just want you to know how sorry I am. I am truly sorry. I want to give you my sincerest apology." He cleared his throat and continued. "I'm terribly sorry for everything that happened, especially for not believing you."

Dean finally looked toward Mr. Rafferty. He was weary about accepting his apology but he shook his hand anyway. Raffety smiled and left the room. Dean was very quiet. He began to fidget with his pillow. Bobby noticed and knew that something was wrong with Dean.

"Dean?" Bobby frowned and got worried. "Do you want me to go get the nurse?"

Dean was thinking of Bender. "No," he said finally and frowned himself. "I'm ok." He looked toward his dad who thought he knew what was wrong. "As soon as your better we'll be leaving and getting the hell out of this place. You'll never have to worry about Bender hurting you, ever again. I took care of that." He took Dean's hand and held it in his own. He smiled. "He's dead. I killed that son of a bitch."

A load lifted off Dean and he smiled happily, knowing that Bender was dead. He grabbed his father in a tight embrace and hugged him. Sam and Bobby both watched and also smiled. They had been through hell and came through it. Everyone was going to be ok and it made all the difference in the world.

The End


End file.
